youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Spider
| alias = | age (2010) = | age (2018) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = League of Shadows | powers = Surface adhesion | weaknesses = | equipment = Web-shooters | first = 106 | voice = Josh Keaton }} Black Spider is an assassin and a member of the League of Shadows. Personality Black Spider exudes an evident sadistic relish while doing his job. He enjoys teasing his targets with gallows humor quipping and bantering before killing them. Physical appearance Black Spider is a human male who wears a purple spandex costume. His mask has shades of purple, with the back portion being dark purple and the front portion being regular purple. It also sports a spider emblem that takes up most of his forehead and then intersects with his golden eye pieces. The torso of the suit is dark purple, along with his hands, knees, elbow, inner elbow and parts of his feet, while the remainder of the costume is purple. Around his wrist he has two dull gray bracelets. History 2010 Black Spider, Cheshire and Hook attended a meeting with Sensei, who gave them instructions to assassinate Selena Gonzalez, the CEO of Farano Enterprises. Black Spider and Hook infiltrated Gonzalez's office. Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad tried to protect her, but the assassins captured the three young heroes after a short fight. Black Spider tied them up. The heroes broke loose and defeated Hook and Black Spider. Selena Gonzalez escaped and was killed by assassins waiting outside. Hook and Spider were taken to jail, but escaped the next day. Cheshire brought Hook and Black Spider along on the hit on Serling Roquette. Black Spider took on Kid Flash, and though he managed to hit him with his web, the young speedster spun himself deeper in it, pulling Black Spider within kicking distance. He was knocked out by the collision. Black Spider attempted to assassinate Bernell Jones for his work as a reporter, but he was thwarted and subdued by Green Arrow and Artemis. 2018 After waiting outside a pub for hours, Black Spider confronted Jaqqar Marlo and declared his intention to kill him. Marlo made a run for it and Black Spider chased after, but quickly lost him. Soon enough, his accomplice dropped a giant rock on Marlo, finishing the job. Black Spider praised her, saying "all the bosses would be proud." Abilities and equipment Black Spider is extremely agile, and a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He is equipped with a device on his wrist that can shoot a sticky substance resembling a spider's web. Appearances Background information * Although there have been three villains in the DC universe with the alias "Black Spider" (Eric Needham, Johnny LaMonica and Derrick Coe), the appearance, skills and equipment of this version is based on none of them in particular. He is instead based on the Marvel superhero Spider-Man, going so far as using his logo and webshooters. Prior to Young Justice, Greg Weisman had been co-creator of The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon. Black Spider is voiced by Josh Keaton, who voiced Spider-Man on The Spectacular Spider-Man. * This is Black Spider's second animated appearance; the Eric Needham version appeared in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows